Les Baudelaire: Au cœur de VDC
by Banane-Jaune
Summary: Tout va pour le mieux dans le manoir Baudelaire: Violet, Klaus et Prunille sont sains et saufs ainsi que leurs parents, mais néanmoins, leurs péripéties ne s'arrêtent pas là car il y a un grand et sombre secret que les Baudelaire n'ont pas encore élucidés, et ce secret s'appelle "VDC". ViolettexQuigley et KlausxIsadora
1. Chapitre1

Chapitre 1

Bonjour chers lecteurs ou lectrices, mon nom est Lemony Snicket, et une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais être porteur d'une bonne nouvelle : les Baudelaire sont sauvés, leurs parents sont en vie, et tout ce beau monde vit heureux dans un grand manoir reconstruit sur l'ancien, qui, je vous le rappelle, a fini consumé par les flammes, consumé signifie détruire peu à peu quelque chose en le réduisant à rien, ce verbe résume parfaitement le sort de l'ancien manoir des Baudelaire, mais saviez- vous que dans le Bouddhisme, il y a un principe selon lequel toutes chose morte est destinée à renaître ?

C'est exactement ce qui est arrivé au manoir Baudelaire, encore plus grand que le précédent, munie d'une immense bibliothèque pour Klaus, qui étanchait sa soif d'apprendre par de nombreux et nombreux livres sur des sujets divers et variés, tel que la philosophie, l'histoire du cinéma, les rois de France ou encore l'ufologie, l'ufologie désigne l'étude d'objet volant ou de phénomène aérospatiaux non identifiés, l'étymologie de ce mot vient des lettres UFO signifiant Unknown Flying Object et le suffixe « -ologie » signifie « science de… ».

Violette, quant à elle, possédait à présent une grande salle lui permettant de créer n'importe quelle invention, une salle qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, à elle seule. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle passait ses journées dans cette salle, à imaginer, assembler, désassembler, souder, et plein d'autres verbes liés au vocabulaire de l'invention. Certes, il y avait quelques fois, des essais non concluant pour ses créations, mais Violette n'était pas plus démotivée que cela, au contraire, cela l'encourageait à faire encore mieux, et puis, qu'était un essai raté face à son envie infinie de créer.

Et pour Prunille, en grandissant, elle s'est découverte une grande passion pour la sculpture de bois, passion qu'elle exerçait grâce à ses dents incroyablement aiguisées et tranchantes, lui permettant de sculpter le bois avec une précision assez déroutante, déroutante signifie difficilement croyable. Activité qui ravivait sa famille qui s'était empressée d'exposer ses créations aux quatre coins du manoir.

Ces trois enfants, à présent totalement épanouies, étaient observés par leurs parents, Béatrice et Bertrand Baudelaire, qui leur donnaient tout l'amour qu'ils avaient en eux au quotidien, essayant de rattraper leur absence de ces deux dernières années. Mais comment cela se fait-il qu'ils soient encore en vie ? Laissons cela pour une autre histoire, voulez-vous ?

Enfin, vous l'aurez compris, tout va pour le mieux chez les Baudelaire, mais alors pourquoi suis-je entrain de vous raconter cette histoire ? Si c'est une Happy End, alors il n'y a plus rien à dire, pas vrai ? Et bien voyez-vous, cela est plus complexe que ça en a l'air, les enfants Baudelaire n'avait aucune idée, à quel point leur nom était important et ce qui cela leur apportait. Une seule question, sur laquelle les Baudelaire ne s'étaient pas penchés était « Qu'est-ce que VDC ? » Une question simple n'est-ce pas, sur laquelle les Baudelaire n'avaient pas pris le temps de réfléchir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, mais il vont bien être obligés de se poser la question car arrive un évènement crucial ! Les seize ans de Violette Baudelaire !


	2. Chapitre 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Chapitre 1/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hello, this introduction is for english and/or american people who use google translate to read my story, in the french version of « A serie of unfortable events », the name of different characters is changing, so the french name of « Sunny » is « Prunille », the french name for the « Quagmires » is « Beauxdraps » and the french name of « VFD » is « VDC », if different names changing in the next chapter, i will riting a another introduction like this one, thanks./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"« Joyeux anniversaire, Violette,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJoyeux Anniversaire ! » S'exclama la famille Baudelaire en apportant le gâteau d'anniversaire le plus impressionnant que Violette n'avait jamais vue, à la fraise, avec un glaçage d'un blanc immaculé, son préféré./p  
p class="MsoNormal"En voyant ceci, Violette eu les larmes aux yeux, enfin un anniversaire avec toute sa famille réunie, cela n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps, elle décida de combattre son envie de pleurer en soufflant ses bougies d'anniversaire, qu'elle réussit à éteindre du premier coup./p  
p class="MsoNormal"« Ouuaah, bravo Violette, tu es trop forte, tu les a toutes éteintes du premier coup ! » S'exclama une Prunille admirative de sa grande sœur et maintenant qu'elle avait grandie, elle était à présent capable de prononcer quelques mots./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Violette regarda sa petite sœur chérie et lui lança un de ses grands et beaux sourires de grande sœur, puis, elle commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle eut une énorme boîte à outils ainsi que plusieurs livres sur les travaux de divers grands inventeurs, tel que Nicolas Tesla, Léonard De Vinci ou encore Georges Méliès, et elle était si heureuse… Non, elle n'était pas si heureuse que ça, il lui manquait quelque chose : Les Beauxdraps. Il lui manquait Duncan, Isadora et surtout Quigley, l'homme pour qui son cœur battait. Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle n'avait pas vue ses amis et cela devenait presque insupportable, car les Beauxdraps, qui avait reçu l'intégralité de leurs saphirs grâce à l'accord de VDC et étaient donc partis faire le tour du monde, cela a permis à Isadora de trouver de l'inspiration pour de nouveauxspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanpoèmes et à Quigley de pouvoir cartographier plein de nouvelles régions./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ils étaient censés revenir pour l'anniversaire de Violette mais leur avion a eu du retard et ils ne pourront arriver que demain matin, c'est donc seulement demain matin que Violette pourra retrouver ses amis et serrer Quigley dans ses bras./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mais elle fût sortie de ses pensées par une lettre que ses parents avaient posé sur la table juste à côté de son énorme gâteau, une lettre avec dessus, un symbole, celui d'un œil, elle n'eût même pas besoin d'ouvrir la lettre pour savoir qui l'avait envoyé, elle décida de l'ouvrir/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mlle Violette Beaudelaire/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Vous êtes invitée, vous ainsi que votre famille, à la grande réunion annuelle de la « grande table » de VDC, afin de parler de votre poste d'héritière de la famille Baudelaire, de notre organisation ainsi de tout ce qui en découle./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cordialement, VDC ./p 


End file.
